Poem
by Catrine Song
Summary: Saat puisi menjadi pilihan Kyuhyun untuk menyalurkan perasaannya, akankah Sungmin mengerti? / Bad summary / KyuMin, YAOI, DLDR / Enjoy reading!


**Poem [Repost]**

**.**

**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**T**

**.**

**Romance, AU**

**.**

**YAOI, Typo(s)****_, etc_**

Menyesap _Mocca_ disudut cafe yang sepi memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya dua tahun terakhir. Biasanya ia akan ditemani dengan sepotong _Cheese Cake_ dan berlembar-lembar kertas putih diatas meja. Tapi kali ini, ia memilih untuk menyantap sepotong _Dark Chocolate Ganache_ dan melamun.

Ya, melamun.

Bukan. Bukan karena ia kekurangan pekerjaan hingga ia harus membiarkan jarum jam terus berdetak dan berganti posisi. Bukan juga karena ia merasa bosan. Ia hanya sedang melamunkan sesuatu. Ah, bukan sesuatu. Tapi seseorang.

Kembali disesapnya _Mocca_ yang mulai mendingin. Beginikah suasana hatinya saat orang itu pergi menjauh darinya? _Mungkin_, batinnya.

Lembaran-lembaran kertas putih dan sebuah pena sudah siap didalam tasnya. Tapi, ia belum mau menulis. Ia tidak akan menulis untuk hari ini. Juga beberapa hari kedepan. Mungkin esok dan hari-hari berikutnya, sajak-sajak indahnya tidak akan tercantum dalam halaman depan koran harian seperti biasa.

Inspirasinya menghilang. Dia pergi, seolah ditelan bumi. _Haruskah aku mencarinya? Tapi..., kemana?_

Dia bimbang. _Mungkin_. Dia resah. _Mungkin_. Dia bingung. _Mungkin_.

_Dark Chocolate Ganache_ yang dipesannya tinggal setengah bagian. Ia tentu bisa menghabiskannya hanya dalam dua kali suapan. Tapi, ia tidak ingin secepat itu menghabiskannya. Ia ingin memakannya dengan perlahan, sambil merapalkan untaian-untaian harapan didalam hati.

Ia berharap bisa menulis hari ini. Ia berharap Dewi Fortuna ada dipihaknya dan ia bisa mendapatkan uang komisinya esok pagi. Tapi, lebih daripada semua tulisan atau semua uang komisinya, ia lebih berharap bisa bertemu sosok itu.

Sosok manis yang menginspirasinya untuk menuliskan bait-bait berisi kata-kata indah dan mampu menghipnotis orang lain.

Mata tajamnya melirik cangkir _Mocca_. Masih ada seperempat bagian cairan berwarna cokelat didalamnya. Ia kembali menatap kedepan dan saat itu ia merasa retinanya menangkap bayangan yang _salah_.

Yang sedang duduk didepannya ini pasti _bukan _sosok manis yang diharapkannya. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak melamun, ia jadi berhalusinasi. Tapi saat sosok manis itu merekahkan senyumannya, ia semakin yakin jika ia sedang _berhalusinasi_.

"_Aloha_, kawan lama," sapa sosok itu.

Sosok manis yang ternyata merubah warna rambutnya menjadi cokelat itu kemudian menunjuk cangkir _Mocca _dan piring _Dark Chocolate Ganache_ yang seolah tidak terjamah sekian lama karena mulai mendingin.

"Kau tidak ingin menghabiskannya? Apa rasanya kurang nyaman? Atau pelayanannya kurang memuaskan?" tanya sosok itu bertubi-tubi. Ia menggeleng kecil. "Baiklah, satu bonus untukmu, Tuan. Tunggu disini. Tiga menit lagi," tangannya menunjukkan angka tiga, "Aku akan kembali dengan bonusmu."

Sosok manis itu berlari kecil menuju dapur Cafe sambil membawa cangkir _Mocca_ dan piring _Dark Chocolate Ganache_ yang tidak habis dimakan dan diminum. Mata tajam milik penikmat _Mocca_ itu menatap punggung si sosok manis hingga menghilang.

_Aku rasa 'mereka' sudah kembali_, batinnya. Jadi ia dengan segera mengambil selembar kertas dan pena lalu menuliskan kalimat yang mungkin akan menjadi bait-bait puisi yang indah.

Tepat setelah ia memasukkan kembali kertas dan pena kedalam tasnya, sosok manis itu sudah kembali duduk didepannya bersama dengan bonus yang didapatnya, satu _Mocca _ dan satu _Cheese Cake_, juga satu _Tripple Chocolate Mousse Cake_ untuk dinikmati sosok manis itu.

"Kau akan merasa mual jika terus meminum minuman manis dan makan makanan manis disaat bersamaan. Jadi aku pikir kau harus kembali pada kebiasaanmu, _Cheese Cake_," sosok manis itu berkomentar seraya menyodorkan sepotong _Cheese Cake_ kehadapannya.

_Aku juga hampir merasa mual_, batin sosok bermata tajam yang sedang mengamati senyuman si sosok manis.

"Jadi, Cho Kyuhyun, tunjukkan padaku potongan puisi yang tadi kau buat_,_" desak sosok manis itu.

_Dia tahu_.

"Aku melihatmu, lebih tepatnya," sosok manis itu menyambung kalimatnya, seolah tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Kyuhyun.

"_Ige_," Kyuhyun menyerahkan lembaran kertas putih yang sudah beradu dengan hitamnya tinta pena.

"Bolehkah aku mendapatkan salinannya?" dengan permohonan yang terpancar dari kedua mata beningnya, sosok itu menatap Kyuhyun.

"Seperti biasa, aku tidak pernah mengucapkan 'tidak'," Kyuhyun menarik selembar kertas dan pena yang tadi digunakannya lalu menyalin potongan puisi yang mungkin akan ada di halaman depan koran harian.

"_Gomapta_. Tapi, apa boleh aku tahu, siapa inspirasimu selama ini? Karena kulihat, kau sering sekali menghabiskan waktumu di cafeku, dan kau menulis banyak puisi indah."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Biarlah sosok manis ini terus-menerus penasaran. Ia memang tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya.

_Itu kau, Lee Sungmin._

"Kau berhutang jawaban padaku, Kyuhyun," ucap Sungmin sambil melipat kertas pemberian Kyuhyun dan memasukannya kedalam saku kausnya.

"Aku tidak akan membayarnya, Sungmin-_ah_," ucap Kyuhyun.

_Karena dengan begitu, aku akan selalu melihatmu. Hari ini, esok, dan seterusnya_.

(Kyuhyun's paper)

_Sometimes, just need one long sigh for the end of tired today, while imagining a piece of your smile._

...

_A piece smile of Lee Sungmin._

**The End.**


End file.
